Little Angel
by Tia Thalita
Summary: Diante da recusa de Jace em ficar ao seu lado, Valentim decide tomar medidas drásticas para garantir que ele volte a ser o seu filho dedicado e amoroso. Com a ajuda de Madzie, ele consegue literalmente isso e agora o melhor shadowhunter de sua época voltou a ser um menino de cinco aninhos.
1. Chapter 1

Haviam pessoas azaradas e havia Jace Wayland.

Um Wayland que nem Wayland mais era, ou nunca fora, e sim um Morgenstern.

Já decidira parar de acompanhar suas mudanças de sobrenome, pois lhe dava dor de cabeça.

E por isso se focava nos fatos, e o principal fato sobre sua pessoa era que era muito azarado. Muito azarado mesmo.

Se houvesse uma escala de azar, a sua possivelmente estaria na estratosfera.

Viu seu falcão de estimação ter o pescoço quebrado por motivo algum, o pai ser queimado vivo e assassinado, tinha uma relacionamento complicado atualmente com seu parabatai, seu pai voltou dos mortos e aparentemente seu pai era o próprio assassino do seu pai (isso ainda lhe dava calafrios) e por fim, para fechar com chave de ouro, descobriu que a garota por quem se apaixonara era na verdade sua irmã.

É, sua vida não poderia ser mais complicada e traumatizante porque tudo, absolutamente tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer com alguém, sempre acontecia com ele primeiro.

Era como se houvesse uma conspiração mundial onde todos se sentavam e planejavam os piores jeitos de acabar com a sua vida em tempo recorde. E esse pensamento lhe fez rir.

— Por que está rindo, princesinha? Estou pegando leve com você? - um dos capangas de seu pai se irritou com sua risada.

Como resposta, Jace se limitou em cuspir sangue no rosto dele em retaliação. Era infantil, admitia. Mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer ali em meio a uma surra enquanto estava pendurado por correntes e sem sua estele.

— Basta! - Valentim ordenou, ao se aproximar do filho e lhe dar uma expressão decepcionada, que atingiu Jace em cheio, apesar dele negar isso até a morte. — Jonathan, Jonathan. Olha o que me obrigada a fazer com você. - Seu pai falou ao acariciar seu rosto antes de soltá-lo. — Eles o deixaram fracos, imprudente e desobediente - E ele não pôde evitar se encolher um pouco, pois sabia as punições que sofreria por não obedecer, e seu corpo já estava exausto -, mas eu vou cuidar disso, Jonathan. Vou desfazer e tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes, filho. Descanse um pouco e se limpe. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Jace só suspirou aliviado quando sentiu sua runa de cura ser ativada, e em poucos segundos estava dormindo, completamente exausto.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado quando foi acordado por outro capanga que, e um jato frio de mangueira, lhe informou que seu pai o esperava. Vestiu uma muda de roupas secas que e ele lhe foi dada e que consistia em uma camisa de mangas compridas cinza e uma calça surrada que já tinham visto dias melhores. Não havia sapatos ou meias, o que não ajudava em nada no frio.

Seguiu o capanga, viu seu pai sorrindo enquanto provava um molho vermelho, como fazia quando era pequeno e Jace lhe deixava orgulhoso. Era um prêmio.

— Jonathan! - Seu pai lhe cumprimentou feliz. — Prove isso aqui e me diga se não está divino.

— Não acredito que acha que pode me comprar com uma merda de um espaguete. - Chiou e se afastou. Congelou quando viu seu pai estreitando os olhos.

— Isso não é jeito de falar em frente na frente das visitas, Jonathan. Ainda mais quando a visita é uma criança impressionável. - Valentim ralhou com o filho, antes de sorrir docemente para a pequena feiticeira que estava sentada à mesa, tomando um enorme milkshake. — Essa é a Madzie, minha nova amiga. - Valentim a apresentou e Jace sentiu um enorme cubo de gelo no estômago porque agora não era mais só ele que seria punido. E conhecia seu pai o suficiente para reconhecer, agora na fase adulta, de que ele não era companhia para qualquer criança.

— O que ela está fazendo aqui?

— Viu, Madzie? Isso é o que eu comentei antes sobre o meu filho. Ele não consegue apreciar que nossa família esteja reunida novamente. Não entende o quanto isso é precioso, mas você entende não é? - Valentim falou e abraçou a menina, com um sorriso enorme. — Se me ajudar a trazer meu filho de volta como combinamos, eu te ajudo a trazer a sua vovó também.

Jace tentou correr, mas não conseguiu antes de ver a menina sorrir com suas pequenas mãos começarem brilhando. E em poucos segundos, uma dor alucinante percorreu todo o seu corpo.

Era como se estivesse sendo prensado, espremido.

Tudo girou e quando finalmente parou, Jace vomitou o pouco que comeu no dia anterior e teria ido ao chão se seu pai não tivesse lhe segurado.

— Que bagunça você fez, Jonathan. - Seu pai reclamou, e o colocou sentado à mesa, de frente à menina, que torceu o nariz para o cheiro ruim do vômito e o fez sumir com uma mexida de mão.

Seu pai então começou a servir os dois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e só então Jace passou a notar as diferenças no local. Em como tudo parecia diferente. maior.

A menina Madzie não parecia tão pequena. Pelo contrário até, parecia maior que ele próprio. Seu pai então virava um gigante. Quando olhou para suas próprias mãos, ele entendeu: não era que tudo parecia maior, e sim ele que parecia pequeno demais.

— O que você fez? - perguntou à meninas com um fio de voz, e se encolheu quando sentiu a mão do pai na sua nuca.

— Agora estamos juntos novamente, Jonathan. Como uma família.


	2. Chapter 2

Fazia muito tempo que Jace não se sentia assim tão desesperado e com medo.

E era incrivelmente estranho que se lhe perguntassem há uma semana como tinha sua infância ele teria afirmado com todas as letras que tinha sido ótima, apesar de dura. E que seu pai só o ensinava a ser forte.

Porém, agora era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente. Todo o abuso, a manipulação, as punições, só que vistas pelo ponto de vista de um adulto. Um adulto preso no corpo inútil de uma criança!

Não conseguia correr, nem se esconder. Era um alvo fácil, e era tão fácil acertá-lo.

Não tinha perdido nenhuma das suas runas, mas o seu corpo era tão minúsculo e frágil que não conseguia ativar nenhuma delas com exceção da de cura (graças ao bom Anjo). Todas as outras he causavam uma dor terrível, com exceção da runa parabatai, que jazia inerte.

Ao pousar a mão sobre ela, não pôde evitar cogitar se Alec estava procurando-o ou não, ou se havia sentido o que lhe ocorrera. Talvez com a ajuda de Magnus tivesse alguma chance de voltar ao normal.

Era sua última chance, porque Madzie não tinha a mínima intenção de ajudá-lo e ainda achava que ele era nada mais que um novo amiguinho mal-criado que seria colocado na linha depois de uns castigos.

Tinha ímpetos de socar a menina até que ela o transformasse de volta, mas tentava se conter. Afinal, era só uma criança. Uma criança super perigosa e letal, mas ainda assim uma criança.

Não podia negar que o método do seu pai era eficaz porque mesmo com a sua consciência adulta, que parecia lhe escapar cada dia mais, ele se via cada vez querendo agradá-lo e não ser punido.

Era um soldado, mas era difícil aguentar tudo com um corpinho daqueles. Seu corpo implorava por comida, então o castigo de ficar em jejum por um dia inteiro não era algo que gostaria de repetir tão cedo, mas infelizmente esse era um dos preferidos do seu pai. Castigos físicos também não eram raros, mas nunca eram dados na frente da menina, pois Valentim não queria acabar com a frágil aliança que tinham.

E por isso, lá estava ele, brincando de tomar chá com umas bonecas e uma feiticeira mirim, perto das vistas do pai.

— Mais chá? - ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. Estava extremamente feliz com suas bonecas, e pouco ligava para os gemidos de dor que vinham do fundo do navio.

Sonsa.

— Claro. - Aceitou decidido a acabar com aquela brincadeira chata. Precisava chocá-la.

Assim que fingiu beber o líquido, fingiu engasgar.

— Você me envenenou! Por quê? Por quê?! - E caiu dramaticamente com uma careta e a língua para fora.

Ela hesitou por exato um segundo.

— Oh, não. Doutor, vamos salvá-lo. - A menina falou para o macaco de pelúcia inerte, que caiu assim que ela levantou rápido.

Jace abriu um dos olhos devagar quando não escutou mais nenhum barulho, só para ser atacado por cócegas.

— Para, sua pirralha! — Pediu, rindo sem parar.

— Ele está vivo! É um milagre!

— Para, já revivi. - levantou e saiu correndo, sendo seguido pela menina que não parava de lhe fazer cócegas.

Sem pensar ele se escondeu atrás do pai, e foi prontamente recebido e protegido.

— Sosseguem os dois. Está quase na hora do jantar.

Sentiu as mãos do pai passando pelo seu cabelo, viu o sorriso em seu rosto e isso o deixou feliz.

De mãos dadas com Valentim, não se deu conta de que esquecera até o motivo de estragar a brincadeira.

E nem de que sua vida adulta simplesmente sumira de sua mente.


	3. Chapter 3

Dot observava as duas crianças, incluindo a pequena feiticeira a quem tinha sido incumbida de treinar, e seu coração apertou ao ver o menino loirinho.

Era fato de que feiticeiros não eram fãs de shadowhunters, havia uma animosidade entre as duas espécies há séculos, mas esse era um caso diferente.

O garoto tinha sido brutalmente transformado em uma criança.

Tais transformações não eram tão incomuns assim. Ela tinha conhecimento de casos de serviços prestados por feiticeiros nesse sentido, mas todos feitos com cautela e não simplesmente em questão de segundos.

O que Madzie fez foi um choque para o corpo do menino, e era um milagre que algo não tivesse dado errado.

— Ei, está tudo bem? - perguntou numa voz baixa ao menino que parecia triste e não participava da brincadeira.

Ele só a olhou e continuou calado. Não parecia ser de muitas palavras.

— Sente alguma dor? - quis se certificar apesar de que se o menino simplesmente não explodiu em milhares de pedaços quando foi transformado, e não teve convulsões era um bom sinal.

Ele levou a mão ao peito, mas não respondeu. Se aproximou da grade da cela que os separava, observando.

— Você foi uma má menina?

E aquilo a chocou.

— Você já foi um menino mau e ficou preso?

— Já.

— Bom, isso é uma pena. Ninguém deveria ficar preso. - Comentou, e sorriu quando viu o menino concordar. — Por que está segurando seu peito? Ele dói?

O menino só a encarou.

— O meu dói às vezes. É normal. Acontece quando sentimos falta de algo.

Ele pareceu pensativo.

— O que são todas essas runas no seu corpo? Tem a bastante tempo? - cutucou, tentando fazê-lo lembrar.

O menino deu de ombros.

— Não lembro.

— Isso não é muito normal, não é? Dizem que elas doem quando são aplicadas.

— Não senti nada. - Falou orgulhoso.

— Aposto que você não sabe o que a maior parte delas faz.

— Sei sim. Essa é de cura. - Levantou a blusa para mostrar.

— E essa aqui, você sabe qual é? - apontou para a runa parabatai, e ele pareceu murchar. — Essa é uma runa parabatai. É o maior tipo de vínculo que pode existir. Você é muito sortudo em ter uma dessas.

— Sortudo?

— Sim, não é todo mundo que divide a alma com alguém.

— Não quero dividir minha alma. Eu preciso dela! - Falou horrorizado, fazendo-a rir.

— Isso é algo bom. Dividir uma mesma alma quer dizer que os dois sentem as mesmas coisas. É como… ter o melhor amigo sempre por perto. Qualquer um com um parabatai fica mais forte e mais feliz.

— Sério?

— Claro. Eu poderia ir encontrar o seu, mas estou presa aqui. Você entende, não é?

Ele mordeu os lábios e cruzou os braços. Era o exemplo da pessoa pensativa, e de nada lembrava o rapaz rude que ela vira dias antes provocando e sendo surrado por alguns membros do Círculo, a mando de Valentim.

— Se eu te tirar daí, você vai contar para o meu pai?

Ela sabia que se aceitasse a ajuda do menino, ela o colocaria em risco caso ele fosse descoberto, mas com sorte ela voltaria com reforços antes mesmo que alguém suspeitasse.

— Será um segredo nosso. - Ela deu o dedinho para o menino como uma promessa. Ele só a olhou sem entender e balançou a cabeça.

— Você estranha, moça.

Daí então lhe explicou como distrair Madzie para que ela não percebesse quando ela usasse magia.

— Tá com você. - Ele bateu no braço da menina e começou a correr. E não demorou para ser seguido por Madzie.

Quando ambos estavam longe, e os capangas que faziam a ronda distraídos, Dot usou sua magia e abriu o cadeado, fez um portal e num piscar de olhos estava longe dali.

Magnus quase engasgou com seu martini quando um portal se abriu no meio de sua sala.

Quando Dot saiu do portal, esgotada, deu de cara com um feiticeiro surpreso e várias armas apontadas por Shadowhunters.

— Dot! Meus Deus. Achei que estivesse morta. - Clary foi a primeira a parecer se recuperar e correu para abraçá-la.

Seus olhos marejados foram a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec Lightwood era exemplar em tudo o que fazia.

Seguia todas as regras, era aplicado, estudioso, e destinado a uma carreira promissora.

Ou assim parecia até que Jace foi sequestrado pelo próprio pai.

Vê-lo simplesmente desaparecer pelo portal sem poder fazer nada e sentir, durante os dias que se seguiram, toda a dor e terror através da runa que os unia era desconcertante.

A única coisa que o deixava, até certo, tranquilo era que o fato de ainda sentir alguma dor pela runa lhe dava a certeza de que Jace ainda estava vivo.

E isso lhe dava um pouco mais de tempo até que conseguissem encontrar alguma pista que os levassem ao seu paradeiro.

Isso até uma dor alucinante lhe queimar o corpo inteiro.

Foi tão repentina, que não conseguiu segurar o grito, ao cair no chão se encolhendo.

Era terrível. Parecia que estava sendo espremido, amassado. Seus órgãos pareciam que iriam explodir!

A dor era tão grande que os sons se misturavam, e as cores simplesmente sumiram das suas vistas.

Sentia o corpo flutuando quando a dor foi amenizando.

Não sabia dizer se estava ainda no instituto, ou se tinha morrido.

Seu corpo não parecia responder.

Sequer sentia seus membros!

Depois de algum tempo, e não sabia dizer o quanto, sentiu que seu corpo era levantado. Alguém apoiava a parte de cima do seu tronco e sua cabeça.

Um barulho infernal lhe atacava os ouvidos. Um zunido irritante.

Demorou um tempo até perceber que era alguém lhe perguntando algo. Não conseguia distinguir o quê. A voz lhe parecia embolada.

Tentou dizer isso, mas sua boca parecia que estava cheia de algodão.

Ainda tentou prestar atenção no que a voz tentava lhe dizer, mas tudo parecia cada vez mais longe.

Talvez se fechasse os olhos por alguns minutos, ajudasse. Não ajudou.

Acordou dias depois numa cama confortável demais para ser a sua. E pela quantidade de glitter nos lençóis tinha uma boa ideia a quem ela pertencia.

Corou ao pensar que a primeira vez naquela cama, não tinha sido como planejado.

Decidiu se levantar, e procurar o dono da casa.

Sentou-se na beira da cama quando sua cabeça girou. Devia estar deitado há muito tempo.

Quando tudo parou de girar se levantou com cuidado e foi desbravar a casa.

Ficou um tanto surpreso quando viu sua irmã e Clary sentadas à mesa, tomando um café. Pareciam exaustas.

Antes que pudesse perguntar algo, foi interrompido.

— Espero que tenha ficado bom. Não é como se pudesse provar e tudo mais. - Simon comentou ao adentrar a sala com um prato de panquecas numa das mãos. — Ow, você acordou! - Deu um sorriso gigante, fazendo Alec fazer uma careta e dar um passo instintivo para trás.

— Se sente melhor? - Isabelle perguntou

Sem pensar, levou a mão à sua runa parabatai. Não sentia dor mais, mas um misto de felicidade e apreensão. Era estranho.

Algo tinha acontecido à Jace, só não sabia o que era.

— O que aconteceu? O que eu perdi? Onde está o Magnus? - perguntou ao se sentar à mesa e esfregar os olhos. Quando parou, viu que um prato com panquecas extremamente cheirosas tinha lhe sido servido.

Sua barriga roncou quando sentiu aquele cheiro delicioso e tentou não corar demais quando percebeu que os demais ouviram com clareza o barulho. Simon só sorriu novamente e lhe deu um talher.

— Você não lembra? Caiu no meio do centro de operações do instituto gritando. - Clary respondeu.

— Dã. - Retrucou mal-humorado, fazendo a irmã segurar o riso. — Como vim parar aqui?

— Nós chamamos o Magnus depois que você ficou inconsciente por mais de um dia e não tínhamos ideia do que tinha lhe acontecido. Aí acabamos vindo pra cá.

— Fácil assim? A Clave aprovou a ajuda de um feiticeiro e ainda deixou sairmos? Mesmo em quarentena?

Viu que sua irmã pareceu sem graça.

— Talvez eles não saibam exatamente que saímos. - Clary comentou.

— Saíram sem autorização? Não acredito! Izzy!

— O que devíamos fazer, Alec? Deixar você morrer?!

— Tenho certeza de que não é para tanto.

— Era para tanto sim, Alexander. Você ficou quase uma semana em coma, e quase lhe perdemos nos primeiros dias. - Magnus rebateu ao se jogar em uma das cadeiras sem sua usual graça. — Obrigado, Sheldon. - Agradeceu quando foi servido.

Alec não sabia nem o que falar. Magnus parecia exausto. Seu cabelo estava caído na testa e não estava usando maquiagem. Parecia incrivelmente jovem.

— A quantidade de magia crua em você era absurda. Fazia séculos que eu não via algo assim. Tanto poder. - Parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. — O fato de você estar vivo é um milagre, tenha certeza disso.

— O que me atacou?

— Nada. O ataque não foi em você.

— Foi no Jace.

— É realmente tão esperto quanto bonito. - Piscou sacana, fazendo-o ruborizar.

— E quanto ao paradeiro do Jace? Conseguiriam alguma coisa?

— Infelizmente não. - Isabelle lamentou.

— Mas tem que ter algo que possamos fazer. Talvez um rastreamento parabatai?

— De jeito algum. - Negou Magnus. — Você está fraco demais, e se você está assim, o loirinho deve estar ainda pior. - Argumentou. — Um rastreamento desses poderia colocar não só a sua vida, mas a dele também em jogo.

— É um risco.

— Não um que valha a pena! - Clary se alterou.

— Não finja que está preocupada comigo.

— Não com você, com certeza.

— Parem com isso, pessoal. Estamos todos do mesmo lado.

— Shelby está certo. Não temos tempo para isso, crianças.

— Nem tempo e nem nada!

— Acalme-se, Alexander.

— Me acalmar? Nós estamos aqui enquanto ele está lá. Vai saber o que aquele psicopata está fazendo?!

— Alexander, você estar aqui é provavelmente o motivo dele ainda estar vivo. Então não se sinta inútil.

— O quê? Do que está falando?

— Do seu elo com ele, Alexander. Você sentiu, e graças a isso eu consegui ordenar, se é que posso chamar disso, a magia através de você. Sem isso, vocês possivelmente teriam explodido. - Explicou com sinceridade, chocando os presentes.

— Tentaram explodi-lo? - Alec levou as mãos à cabeça, enquanto seus olhos marejaram.

— Não acho que essa tenha sido a intenção, meu querido. Mas quem o fez certamente não é treinado o suficiente para o que tentou fazer.

— E o que tentaram fazer exatamente?

— Algum tipo de transmutação. De que tipo, eu não tenho ideia. A magia era caótica demais. Não é algo que eu já tenha encontrado.

— Algum demônio?

— Não. Algum feiticeiro inconsequente que não tive o prazer de conhecer. Forte, mas não maligno.

— Fazer algo assim não parece ser algo que uma pessoa boa faria. - Clary comentou sarcástica e Simon concordou piamente.

— Mas aí é que está. Não senti qualquer má intenção ali. Talvez um pouco de traquinagem.

— Traquinagem? - Isabelle estranhou.

— Talvez o loirinho tenha irritado algum feiticeiro jovem e sofreu as consequências.

— Ou talvez esteja sendo torturado! - Alec retrucou.

— E você quer que eu faça o quê, Alexander? Não é minha culpa que ele tenha sido sequestrado.

— Ele foi para nos salvar! Você devia nos ajudar a achá-lo.

— Eu? Eu não tenho que fazer nada. Talvez vocês shadowhunters devessem usar mais a cabeça e não tentar ser um mártir sempre!

— Não fale assim com ele, Magnus. Ele acabou de acordar.

— Só ele?! - se irritou e não conseguiu manter o glamour de seus olhos, fazendo-a recuar.

— Não é isso. Somos gratos pela ajuda. Mas tente entender. Jace é nosso irmão, e já passou por muita coisa. Ele não merece isso.

Ele só a olhou e pareceu se acalmar. Respirou fundo e seu glamour voltou.

— Eu entendo, mas entendam que não tenho a mínima obrigação de ajudar. Ajudo por consideração a você. - Esclareceu, olhando para Alec. — Farei de tudo para encontrá-lo e ajudar, mas o que o destino reserva a ele não é minha responsabilidade. Quem aceita um martini? - mudou totalmente de assunto, ao ver o clima pesado que se instalar no ambiente e as expressões culpadas dos jovens.

— Magnus, eu s… - Alec começou a falar, mas foi interrompido quando um portal se abriu no meio da sala.

Magnus quase engasgou com o susto, mas largou o copo quando viu que quem passou pelo portal, e no mesmo instante Clary e Isabelle apontaram suas lâminas serafim para a intrusa. Até mesmo Simon apontava um garfo na direção da recém-chegada.

— Dot! Meus Deus. Achei que estivesse morta. - Clary foi a primeira a parecer se recuperar e correu para abraçá-la.

— O que fizeram com você, minha amiga? - Magnus perguntou ao correr ao seu encontro ao ver que ela tinha desmaiado.

Observou as inúmeras veias azuladas e saltadas pelo seu corpo, assim como as marcas de picadas, e sem tardar, a levou para o sofá e foi preparar uma poção para desintoxicá-la do que quer que houvesse tomado.

Quando ela acordou algumas horas depois, todos estavam a sua volta, atentos, e Magnus segurava suas mãos entre as dele.

— Eu dormi? - perguntou horrorizada.

— Ainda está fraca, querida.

— Eu não posso dormir.

— Dot querida.

— Não, Magnus. Eu preciso levá-los lá.

— Não está em condições de fazer nada agora. Sua magia está fraca ainda.

— Você não entende, Magnus. Eu prometi que voltava ao garoto. Se eu não voltar para tirá-lo de lá, ele vai se encrencar.

— Que garoto, Dot? - Clary perguntou sem entender.

— O filho dele, Jonathan.

— Jace?! Ele está bem?

— Estava quando saí, mas provavelmente não por muito tempo.

— Jace é forte e sabe se defender. - Isabelle disse, tentando convencer a si mesma disso.

— Não, não. Ele é só um menino. Madzie o transformou numa criança.

— Então esse foi o tipo de transmutação que ela fez. Isso não é bom. - Magnus comentou.

— Não acho que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo, ela só fez o que ele a obrigou. Ela é só uma criança também. Ele me fez treiná-la porque queria uma feiticeira fiel a ele, mas eu não a ensinei a fazer isso.

— Ele é uma criança agora? - Simon parecia totalmente descrente.

— Sim. Bem pequena. Parece ter uns três, quatro anos no máximo.

— Você não sabe?

— Não, eu não perguntei. Não é como se eu e Valentim ficássemos batendo papo. Só me certifiquei de que estava vivo, porque realmente achei que ele iria morrer. Era para ter morrido.

— Por que diz isso, Dorothea?

— Ele estava brilhando quando eu cheguei, Magnus! Achei que ele fosse explodir.

— Então, o que estamos esperando? - Clary os apressou.

— Não podemos ir assim, Clarissa. Já faz horas que Dorothea chegou. A esse hora eles já sabem que ela fugiu e estarão nos esperando. Não será só entrar e sair.

— Precisamos de um plano. - Isabelle concordou.

— Precisamos de reforços. Isabelle e eu vamos para o instituto, deixá-los a par da situação. Você e Simon ficam aqui de guarda. - Apontou para Clary. — Vocês dois procurem descansar. Assim que conseguir reforços, aviso e invadimos. Combinado? - Alec perguntou a Magnus, que lhe sorriu.

Alec então suspirou aliviado e lhe puxou para um beijo rápido e lhe deu um abraço.

— Obrigado por tudo. - Disse no ouvido do feiticeiro.

E a previsão de Magnus realmente estava certa. Valentim os esperava com seu exército, com sangue nos olhos.

A fuga da feiticeira tinha atrapalhado os seus planos. Não só perdeu uma instrutora para Madzie, mas a confiança da menina que o viu explodindo com o filho.

Ela agora o olhava assustada, e em nada lembrava a menina alegre de antes.

Não tinha sido sua culpa.

Quando viu pelas câmeras o filho facilitando a fuga da feiticeira não pensou duas vezes em puni-lo.

Talvez tivesse exagerado na força por agora ele ser uma criança, mas uma coisa era fato: ele não mais o desobedeceria.

— Vai ser um bom garoto agora, Jonathan? - perguntou ao se abaixar na altura do filho, e levantou seu rosto com o dedo para examiná-lo.

Os hematomas que deixara no menino ainda estavam todos lá. Não tinha permitido que aplicassem nenhuma runa de cura.

O lado esquerdo do rosto do menino estava tão inchado que seu olho sequer abria. Apertou o hematoma, fazendo o menino gemer. Secou sua lágrima com carinho como o pai amoroso que era.

— Sim. - O menino respondeu amedrontado, por fim.

— Sim o quê? - segurou o rosto com força, fazendo-o chorar.

— Sim, senhor. - Corrigiu.

— Isso mesmo, filho. - E o abraçou.


	5. Chapter 5

Conseguir reforços tinha sido mais trabalhoso do que imaginou.

Após uma conversa exaustiva com Victor Aldertree — o atual responsável pelo Instituto de Nova York — Alec finalmente conseguiu um pequeno números de shadowhunters disponibilizados pelo instituto para sua operação, porém com objetivos distintos dos seus.

Enquanto ele e seus poucos aliados iriam em busca de Jace, seu parabatai, os outros iriam numa caçada onde os alvos Valentim e Jace, poderiam ser entregues à Clave vivos ou mortos.

Imaginando que algo assim aconteceria, Alec se certificou em não comentar o que de fato acontecera com Jace à bordo do navio, deixando de fora detalhes do que realmente se passou.

E sem mais delongas, entrou em contato com Magnus e marcaram de começar a operação dali uma hora, saindo do centro de operações.

Quando saíram do portal, diretamente no navio, foram recebidos por um exército recém formado de shadowhunters e aberrações provenientes dos experimentos de Valentim.

Era uma cena caótica e violenta, mas Alec não tinha tempo para desperdiçar com a massa. Precisava encontrar seu irmão e parabatai Jace, já que agora no navio conseguia senti-lo perto e ferido.

Sua runa o levou diretamente aos dois, e seu sangue ferveu quando viu que o menino estava sendo colocado numa jaula pelo próprio pai.

Não conseguia ouvir o que Valentim falava ao menino, devido à distância, mas tinha certeza de que boa coisa não era pela expressão amedrontada do menino.

E naquele curto instante decidiu não se preocupar com a Clave e se escondeu para que Valentim saísse sem o ver, certamente preocupado com a invasão. Depois que teve a certeza de que poderia resgatar o menino, ele se aproximou da jaula.

— Jace. - Chamou o menino que se encolheu do lado oposto da jaula quando o viu, certamente não o reconhecendo. — Eu vim buscar você.

Travou a mandíbula quando viu o rosto machucado do menino, que parecia minúsculo e extremamente vulnerável.

Abriu a jaula e tentou alcançá-lo, mas o menino se encolhia na direção oposta, tentando se afastar o máximo possível. Parecia com medo.

— Vamos, Jace. Não temos muito tempo.

— Não!

Sem tempo para discutir com o menino, ele o puxou e literalmente arrancou da pequena jaula. Foi uma cena perturbadora, ele puxando o irmão, e o menino segurando com todas as forças nas grades e se debatendo e gritando.

— Sossega, Jace.

— Não! Não! Me solta, me solta!

— Jace! - Ralhou com o menino, ao tentar soltar sua mão que voltava para a jaula cada vez que ele a soltava.

— Alec! Cadê vocês?

— Aqui, Izzy!

— Alec! Graças ao anjo.

— Me ajuda aqui, Izzy.

— Esse é ele?! - perguntou ao segurar as mãos do menino e impedi-lo de agarrar novamente a grade. — Nós temos que ir, Alec. O navio está afundando.

— E Valentim?

— Escapou. Tem mais alguém vivo aqui? - cogitou, olhando as celas com inúmeros submundanos executados.

— Não tenho certeza.

— Vai com ele. Eu vou checar aqui e já encontro vocês. Magnus está esperando por vocês.

E lá foi Alec com sua carga que ainda se debatia, tentando escapar.

Quando Magnus os avistou, lançou um feitiço no menino que perdeu os sentidos, não chamando mais atenção dos outros shadowhunters, e abriu um portal para que Alec saísse de lá.

Alec levou Jace diretamente à enfermaria, devido aos seus ferimentos. Porém, assim que chegou lá, foi recepcionado por Aldertree que o esperava com guardas.

— Sr. Lightwood. - Cumprimentou-o com falsa polidez. — Imaginávamos que se afastaria dos demais com o senhor Morgenstern.

— Wayland. - Corrigiu sem pensar.

— Aonde ele está, senhor Lightwood?

— Aqui. - Respondeu, indicando a criança ferida. Sabia que não tinha opção agora que tinha sido pego.

O chefe do instituto pareceu desconcertado por um instante, assim como os guardas, mas se recuperou logo.

— Isso é algum tipo de piada, Sr. Lightwood? Está acobertando a fuga de um procurado pela Clave?

— Não, é exatamente isso. Aquele louco de algum jeito fez isso. Com que intuito, eu não sei. - Explicou, depositando o pequeno corpo na maca do leito.

— E você não sabia nada a respeito disso?

— Não, senhor. Só havia sido informado que havia sofrido tortura.

— E sabia exatamente onde achá-lo?

— Minha runa o levou diretamente a ele.

— Ele estava simplesmente esperando lá? Com um laço de presente? É realmente o que quer que eu acredite, Sr. Lightwood?

— Não, claro que não. Eu senti que ele estava sofrendo através da runa parabatai, e o achei dentro de uma jaula pequena, junto com submundanos executados. A Izzy ficou para checar se há algum sobrevivente entre eles.

Teve uma vontade absurda de sorrir quando viu que o chefe ficou sem reação diante do relato, e agora observava o menino que ainda dormia.

— O que está esperando, enfermeiro? Ajude o menino. - Ordenou ao ver os inúmeros hematomas no rosto da criança que ainda não tinha recebido cuidados.

— Tem certeza de que é ele? - Raj olhava atentamente para o menino.

— Sim, ele ainda tem a runa parabatai. Assim como as outras.

— Por que ele fez isso com o próprio filho?! Jace era um dos melhores que tínhamos.

— Tenho certeza de que descobriremos assim que pegarmos seu depoimento.

— Depoimento de uma criança?! - Alec se alterou.

— Certamente, Sr. Lightwood. Ele esteve por duas semanas com o nosso principal procurado. Deve ter informações importantes que possamos usar. - Aldertree explicou a contragosto. — Acorde-o.

Assim que as runas de cura começaram a fazer efeito, o menino foi retomando a consciência, e ficou tenso assim que viu todos ao redor da maca.

Quando Alec fez menção de se aproximar, o menino se afastou sentando-se tenso e encolhido, o mais distante que conseguiu de todos. Parecia fazer um esforço para parecer o menor possível.

— Jace? - Alec o chamou, mas o menino só o olhava sem entender.

Aldertree, pensando que o menino estava fazendo corpo mole, decidiu tomar a frente.

— VOCÊ ESTÁ ENTENDENDO O QUE ESTAMOS FALANDO? - perguntou num tom alto, e bem pausadamente.

O menino inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levantou uma sobrancelha, com um sorrisinho irônico.

— Meu pai diz que somente os idiotas gritam sem motivo.

E se havia alguma dúvida de que aquele menino era Jace, naquele momento ela sumiu.

— Acha isso engraçado, senhor Morgenstern?

— Esse é o meu pai.

— E você.

— Não sou o meu pai. Eu sou o Jonathan. - O menino explicou sem entender o que o adulto queria. — Você é estranho.

Victor Aldertree passou as mãos pelo rosto, claramente cansado da falta de cooperação da criança.

— Há algum problema com ele? - inquiriu ao enfermeiro.

— Não. Tirando os hematomas de quando chegou, ele parece muito bem para uma criança de três anos.

— Eu tenho cinco! - O menino corrigiu, indignado por terem achado que ele era mais novo.

— Nesse caso, ele parece bem menor do que deveria na curva de crescimento dessa idade. - Comentou, e logo Aldertree o chamou para um canto da sala, de certo para lhe encher de perguntas ou pedir testes para o menino.

— E em todas. Sempre foi um nanico. - Raj comentou para o outro shadowhunter, mas todos ouviram, deixando-o sem graça.

— Não sou nanico, seu malvado.

— Não é alto.

— E você é feio! - Retrucou, causando uma crise de riso no indiano.

— Ele realmente é uma criança. Que fofinho.

— Para com isso Raj. - Alec pediu ao ver que Jace estava com os olhos marejados e apertava os lábios.

— Ah, Alec. Fala sério. Olha isso. Ele é minúsculo. - Comentou, brincando com os cabelos do menino, que se esquivou do toque. — Não seja assim. Não precisa ficar arredio assim. Ninguém gosta de garotos ruins. - Terminou, fazendo o menino arregalar os olhos com medo e começar a chorar.

— Caramba, Raj. Parece que tem cinco anos também. - Alec, reclamou com o colega. — Jace, olha pra mim. - Alec tentou acalmar o menino quando novos membros do time de resgate de Jace chegaram na enfermaria.

Magnus pareceu confuso pelo motivo do choro.

— Meu nome é Jonathan!

— Esse é ele? - Simon perguntou chocado. — Caramba.

— Jonathan. Ninguém vai te fazer mal aqui.

— Vai sim. Meu pai me avisou sobre vocês.

— Sr. Lightwood, se afaste por favor. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, está detido até segunda ordem em nome da Clave.

— O quê?! Ele é uma criança! — Izzy falou indignada.

— Ele parece uma criança, senhorita Isabelle. Ainda não sabemos isso ao certo, e para isso, ele será detido para testes.

— Você quer dizer usá-lo de cobaia. - Clary rebateu, com cara de nojo.

— Não há necessidade de causar mais traumas à criança. Eu posso dizer, com total certeza, que Jace Wayland…

— Morgenstern. — Corrigiu Aldertree.

— ...foi alvo de um feitiço muito mal feito. - Magnus continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido. — Estou há menos de três metros dele e ainda consigo sentir o resquício de magia em seu corpo daqui.

— Isso não prova que ele realmente é uma criança.

— Bom, ele foi, basicamente, encolhido, por falta de termo melhor. Seu corpo ainda tem a mesma idade de antes, não se engane.

— A-há.

— Porém — Magnus se aproximou do menino que tentou se afastar, mas foi segurado por Alec, e lhe examinou mais atentamente —, com o corpo revertido para uma aparência mais nova, suas memórias devem ter sido afetadas.

— O que quer dizer com isso, feiticeiro? Ele tem amnésia? Conveniente.

— Claro que não, shadowhunter. Um corpo de aparência de três anos…

— Cinco! Eu tenho cinco. - Jace corrigiu, fungando com a mão no olho.

Magnus teve que se segurar para não lhe apertar as bochechas.

— Sr. Bane!

— Ah sim. — Continuou a falar depois de um floreio com as mãos. — Um enorme corpo de aparência de cinco anos — frisou, piscando para o menino que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso — só suporta determinada quantidade de informação. Imagine o seguinte: uma pessoa evolui aos poucos e vai aprendendo a formular cada vez mais pensamentos complexos. Primeiro aprendemos a falar, andar, escrever e só depois a correr, ler, brincar. É todo um processo, entende?

— Um processo?

— Sim. E o dele foi ao contrário. De o quê? Vinte? - perguntou a idade a Alec, que fez um sinal de mais ou menos com a mão. — De vinte anos, ele pulou para cinco. Um corpo de cinco anos não comporta as informações que o de vinte guardava. É coisa demais.

— Eu vou chamar a minha mãe. - Clary comentou, não gostando nem um pouco do andamento daquela conversa.

— Ele esqueceu tudo?!

— Não consigo afirmar assim do nada. Precisaria examiná-lo melhor.

— Ótimo.

— Que bom. Então irei levá-lo, e assim que tiver algo, lhe procuro.

— Acho que me entendeu errado, Sr. Bane. Ele fica aqui. Está detido em nome da Clave. Afinal, não podemos ter uma criança desamparada correndo por aí com um louco á solta.

— Ele não está sozinho! Nós o acolhemos há dez anos. Ele é um Lightwood em tudo, menos no nome. - Izzy retrucou na hora.

— É nosso irmão. - Alec a apoiou. — Nós cuidamos dos nossos.

— Na verdade, ele é irmão da Clary. - Simon comentou sem pensar, e Aldertree sorriu triunfante.

— Exatamente. Irmão de Clarissa Morgenstern, e como ela mora aqui no instituto, ele continuará aqui sob a tutela da Clave.

— Ele é irmão dela e meu filho. A tutela dos dois é minha, e não da Clave. - Jocelyn disse, cortando o encarregado.

— E pretende escondê-lo como fez com a sua filha?

— Contra Valentim? Com toda certeza. Ele não está a salvo aqui. Vocês não tem ideia do que ele planejava quando o transmutou. Ao que sabemos, ele pode ter usado o nosso filho como isca para nos distrair enquanto ataca. - Ela disse olhando o menino que a olhava com olhos enormes da maca. — E você não vai colocar a vida do meu filho em risco, tampouco usá-lo para disfarçar sua incompetência em prender uma única pessoa.

— Aconselho a repensar suas palavras e seu tom, Sra. Fairchild. A Clave não esqueceu de que por sua causa o cálice mortal foi perdido.

— Por minha causa, ele esteve seguro por dezenove anos. A Clave não ficará muito feliz ao saber que além de não conseguir recuperar o cálice, ainda perdeu de vistas um psicopata que declarou guerra contra o mundo das sombras, mesmo numa operação óbvia com ajuda de feiticeiros que o transportaram até o local e com a ajuda do meu filho.

Todos pareceram segurar sua respiração para saber o desenrolar daquela afronta.

— Pois bem. Você é a mãe, mesmo que ausente todos esses anos. - Cutucou. — E a tutela e guarda dele é somente sua. - Sorriu triunfante, pois sabia que ela também residia no instituto, e por consequência o menino também.

— E eu, como mãe, declaro que Magnus Bane será responsável por ele até que eu encontre um local mais seguro e secreto para mantê-lo longe de qualquer um que queira feri-lo.

— Como?! - Magnus perguntou totalmente confuso e um tanto indignado.

— Magnus, eu sei que é pedir muito, mas eu preciso que me ajude mais uma vez, meu amigo. Não posso deixá-lo aqui. - Explicou desesperada, ao segurar as mãos de Magnus nas suas, enquanto o olhava. — Por favor.

Depois de ver as expressões aflitas de Alec e os demais, suspirou e revirou os olhos dramaticamente.

— Isso vai te custar horrores. - Avisou. — E me refiro a umas férias com tudo pago de pelo menos cinquenta anos bem longe de shadowhunters. - Se afastou, conjurou um papel e parecia compenetrado nele.

— Jace Morgenstern ainda é um shadowhunter. Não pode sair do instituto sem autorização.

— Ele é uma criança.

— Tem todas as runas. Isso faz dele um shadowhunter.

— Faz dele uma criança traumatizada porque não pode usar nenhuma delas, exceto a de cura, nos próximos anos. — Izzy pontuou.

— E um shadowhunter sem poder usar as runas não está apto para o trabalho. - Alec.

— Meu filho ficará aonde eu achar melhor, Aldertree. Até que ele tenha idade suficiente para voltar, ou queira voltar. - Jocelyn informou, sem paciência para aquela discussão. — Ai. - Reclamou quando Magnus a furou com uma pena.

— Assine aqui, por favor. — O feiticeiro lhe deu um papel e uma caneta pena. — É um contrato de serviços. - Explicou.

— Com sangue? - Estranhou, apontando para a pena.

— Bom, isso deixa tudo mais oficial, não é? - piscou para ela, que balançou a cabeça e assinou.

Depois de assinado, ele assoprou para que secasse rápido e depois de conferir tudo, estalou os dedos e o papel sumiu.

— Bom, é isso. Vamos, filhote. - Chamou o menino que inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo. — Continue fazendo isso com a cabeça que realmente te transformarei em um. - Riu quando o menino balançou a cabeça em negação. — Só brincando. Só um cara legal. Quase sempre, pelo menos. - Comentou ao sair, mas parou quando viu que não estava sendo seguido. — Venha, Jonathan. Não quer ficar aqui com eles, não é? - o menino não perdeu tempo em pular da cama e ir até o feiticeiro.

— Vai me levar até o meu pai?

— Infelizmente não, mas vou garantir que nenhum deles te disseque como um sapo. - Fez um careta, fazendo o menino rir. — Vocês não vem? - estranhou quando Alec, Izzy, Simon, Clary e Jocelyn ficaram parados enquanto ele abria o portal.

— Não será um incômodo? - Jocelyn quis se certificar.

— Claro que será, mas sobreviverei. - Indicou para que Jace fosse de mãos dados com Clary.

— Você é imortal. - O vampiro comentou rindo, ao passar pelo portal, sendo seguido por Alec e Izzy.

— E esse é exatamente meu ponto, Sherman. - O feiticeiro concordou. — Alto lá. - Falou para o chefe do instituto quando ele fez menção de passar pelo portal. — Vocês não. - Apontou para ele e seus guardas. — Não gosto de vocês. - Deu uma piscadinha antes de passar pelo portal e desativá-lo.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando chegaram ao loft, todos ainda pareciam um tanto assustados com os últimos acontecimentos, exceto Magnus que parecia se divertir ao conjurar um copo de martini para si e uma mamadeira para o menino.

— Eu não sou um bebê. - Jace reclamou quando viu o objeto aparecer em sua mão.

— Mil desculpas. - Magnus estalou os dedos e a mamadeira virou uma garrafa de cerveja.

Ele riu quando o menino se assustou e olhou indignado.

— Não sou um adulto também.

E a cerveja se transformou em uma latinha de refrigerante.

— O que é isso? - Jace perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, claramente confuso, fazendo o feiticeiro rir novamente.

Alec só o olhou, balançando a cabeça até o abraçar.

— Como você não conhece coca-cola? Heresia. - Simon se abaixou até a altura do menino e o ensinou a abrir a latinha. Clary só o observava com um olhar doce.

— Implicando com criancinhas.

— Bom, não é todo dia que ganho uma criança de presente.

Isso chamou atenção de Jocelyn.

— Eu não te dei o meu filho, Magnus. Vou levá-lo assim que falar com Luke. - Comentou, fazendo Magnus levantar uma sobrancelha.

— Deveria ter pensado nisso antes. O que eu te falei quando nos conhecemos?

— Que não queria se envolver com shadowhunters.

— E eu deveria ter mantido a minha decisão, mas deixei você me convencer. Foram quantos anos apagando a memória da sua filha?

— Doze.

— E não contente, ainda me arrastou para essa briguinha familiar.

— E eu te devo por isso. Me deixe cuidar disso então.

— Acho que você já fez o bastante com esse menino. - Comentou maldoso se referindo ao fato dela ter tentado acertá-lo com uma besta quando ainda era adulto e tinha acabado de ser sequestrado pelo pai.

— Eu só estou tentando ajudar.

— Não, está fazendo o que sempre faz: manipulando as pessoas para que elas resolvam os seus problemas. E agora o filhote está pagando o preço. E adivinhe só, minha querida: o mundo não gira no seu umbigo. - Completou com um floreio dramático e um sorriso irônico. - Izzy escondeu um risinho diante do fora, apesar de Clary olhá-la com reprovação.

— Não é verdade.

— Então me prove o contrário.

— Ele sequer te conhece. — Alec se intrometeu. — Você o abandonou.

— Como é? Isso não é justo. Eu fui uma vítima! Valentim fez experimentos em mim enquanto eu estava grávida. Injetou sangue de demônio no meu filho e transformou meu bebê num monstro! - Ela gritou, chamando atenção do menino que fez uma expressão triste.

— Se acha que sangue de demônio faz de alguém um monstro, o seu lugar não é aqui, Jocelyn. - Magnus se levantou alterado. Seus olhos brilhavam amarelos como os de um gato. Sua voz estava mais grossa e ele parecia mais imponente do que nunca.

A energia que suas mãos emanava tinha um tom vermelho e num estalo de dedos a porta do loft se abriu.

— Saia. - Ordenou num tom que não dava brecha para discussão. — Se mais alguém partilha da mesma opinião dela está convidado a também se retirar. - Completou, se dirigindo aos demais presentes.

Ao ver que ninguém a seguiria, ou que sequer se pronunciaram para defendê-la, Jocelyn bufou de raiva e saiu. A porta do loft se fechou logo em seguida, selando novamente as proteções do local.

— Que vaca. — Izzy comentou.

— Ei!

— Me desculpe, Clary. Sei que é sua mãe e que você a ama, mas ela é extremamente sem noção. — Isabelle explicou enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Jace, chamando atenção do menino que além de não esquivar do contato, se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo-a sorrir.

— Tal mãe, tal filha. - Alec alfinetou em voz baixa. — Tudo bem? - perguntou ao namorado ao abraçá-lo.

— Estou ótimo. - Respondeu com um sorriso um tanto forçado.

— Bom, e você? Gostou do refri?

O menino balançou a cabeça, ainda parecendo desanimado.

— É muito doce e faz cosquinha. - Entregou a latinha para Simon.

— Primeira criança que eu vejo que não gosta de refrigerante. - O vampiro se abaixou e bagunçou o cabelo do menino quando Isabelle afastou sua mão, numa carícia meio brusca.

— Provavelmente nunca tinha bebido antes. - Alec afirmou e Jace confirmou depois de observá-lo um tempo.

— Bom, acho que apresentações são necessárias. Eu sou Magnus Bane, Alto feiticeiro do Brooklin, aqui é o meu lar e agora o seu enquanto estiver sobre minha proteção. Este lindo rapaz ridiculamente alto é o meu namorado Alexander Lightwood.

— O que não sabe meu nome. - Falou, fazendo todos rirem.

— Jonathan. - Alec resmungou, revirando os olhos, quando riram mais ainda.

— Bonito e ainda aprende rápido. É um pacote completo. - Piscou para o namorado que enrubesceu. — Essa é Isabelle Lightwood, irmã mais nova do Alexander. - Apontou para a morena, que sorriu para o menino, acariciando novamente seus cabelos. — Esse é Sherman, nosso alívio cômico.

— Isso é maldade, mas verdade. Meu nome é Simon.

— E essa é Clarissa…

— Minha irmã. - O menino abriu um sorriso enorme e correu para ela, que pareceu um tanto chocada.

Ela se deixou abraçar pelo menino que um dia tinha sido seu interesse amoroso, e que somente a pouco tempo tinha descoberto um parentesco como se a conhecesse a vida toda.

Não que ele não fosse fofo. Era adorável, como toda criança, mas não é como se pensasse nele realmente como um irmão. Muito menos como um irmão mais novo. Era muita coisa para processar.

E diante do olhar chocado dos demais, não era a única a não entender de onde vinha tanto reconhecimento.

— Você lembra dela? - Magnus por fim perguntou, chamando a atenção do menino.

— Não, bobo. - Jace riu. — Papai falou que era pra eu ficar perto dela quando a encontrasse. E eu encontrei. - Completou orgulhoso.

— Quando ele falou isso, querido? - Izzy trocou olhares com o irmão ao perguntar.

— Quando ele me escondeu das pessoas ruins.

— O que exatamente seu pai falou? - Alec tomou a frente.

— Pra eu ficar lá até as pessoas certas me acharem, e que depois era pra eu procurar a minha irmã Clarissa porque ela não iria deixar nada de ruim me acontecer.

Alec sorriu com a explicação.

— Agora é só esperar até ele vir buscar a gente. - Disse sorrindo para a irmã, chocando a todos.

— Até lá, você é meu, filhote. E acho bom obedecer, ou vou contar para o seu pai. - Magnus brincou ao dar tapinhas leves na cabeça do menino, como fazem com os cachorros, quebrando o clima chato. — Pode começar tomando um banho. Tesouro, subindo a escada naquela sala, tem o acesso para os quartos. Do lado esquerdo tem o de hóspedes. Podem usar o banheiro de lá que tem uma banheira enorme. Algum pedido especial para o banho?

— Bolhas!

— Fácil. - Estalou os dedos e sorriu. — Acredito que tudo o que precisarem já está lá. Acho que você e Shelson darão conta. - A intenção de tirar o menino de lá para conversarem era clara.

— Claro. Vamos, Jace.

— É Jonathan.

— Eu sei, mas você precisa de um apelido. Eu te chamo de Jace e você me chama de Clary. Que tal?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, e concordou.

— Então vamos lá. - Simon tirou o menino do chão com tudo e o colocou no seu ombro.

Jace arregalou os olhos assustado e se segurou com tudo no pescoço dele para não cair, e Clary os seguiu rindo.

Quando chegaram no banheiro, ficaram impressionados com o tamanho.

— Será que o Magnus me deixa morar nesse banheiro?

— É certamente melhor que a casa do barco.

— É maior que a casa do barco. - Simon comentou, fazendo a amiga rir. E foi preparar a banheira.

— E as bolhas?

— Tudo ao seu tempo, padawan. Veja e aprenda.

O garotinho colocou a mão na água e pareceu surpreso da água ser quentinha.

— Gostosa? - perguntou, ganhando uma afirmação enfática do menino, que os fez rir. — Só faltam as bolhas e voilá. Tudo pronto!

— Você é muito bom com crianças. - Clary observou, sorrindo para o amigo que pareceu sem graça.

— Ele é fofo. Calma aí, garotão. Precisa tirar essa roupa suja antes de entrar.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo.

— Não, você é menina.

— Eu sou sua irmã.

— É uma menina.

— Você quer que eu saia? - estava incerta e quase levantando já.

— Não! - Ele correu para segurar sua mão, olhando com enormes olhos pidões dignos do gato de botas. — Fica de costas.

Suspirando, ela então pegou um banquinho que tinha por lá e se sentou de costas para eles.

Jace então tirou as roupas, e Simon procurou não encarar muito. Não porque o menino estivesse sem graça, mas porque ele mesmo estava. Porém, não tinha como não olhar quando teve que ajudá-lo a entrar na banheira sem escorregar.

O garoto era magro demais, e além das runas que não perdeu, ele tinha ainda alguns hematomas que provavelmente não sararam direito, ou o suficiente. Era uma criança vítima de violência doméstica.

— Olha, Sr. Simon. - Mostrou feliz um monte de bolha colorida que juntou com as mãos.

O vampiro não pôde evitar abrir um sorriso quando viu o sorriso enorme que a criança tinha.

— Senhor? Eu nem tenho dezenove ainda. - Riu. — Ei, não fique só brincando. Tome banho também.

O menino largou as bolhas e jogou um pouco de água no adulto, rindo.

— Isso molha.

— Jace, se você não tomar banho direito, eu vou aí te dar um.

— Nãããooo. - Resmungou triste, por um segundo. Em seguida jogou água de novo em Simon, quando esse se distraiu.

— Seu pestinha. - Reclamou, enxugando o rosto, o que fez o menino rir de novo.

— Chega. Menina, ou não. Estou indo aí. - Avisou.

— Não, não. - Tentou se cobrir com as bolhas, o que era uma cena muito ridícula.

— Deixa de bobeira, Jace.

— Não. Vai pra lá.

— Jace! - Ralhou com o menino. - Simon, vê se tem algum brinquedo aí.

E Simon pegou a pilha de brinquedos de banho que encontrou lá e começou a selecionar alguns para o menino, que parecia hipnotizado.

Só aí que ela conseguiu realmente começar a dar banho nele, e tirar o sangue pisado e fuligem do menino.

— Olha, Clary. Um navio que nem o do papai. - Mostrou feliz o barquinho que tinha em mãos.

Ela trocou olhares com o amigo, e deu um sorriso amarelo para a criança.

— Que legal, mas já viu os outros brinquedos? - Tentou desconversar enquanto esfregava os cabelos do menino com shampoo.

— É, tem um montão deles.

— Põe a cabeça pra trás agora. - Instruiu, antes de jogar água para tirar a espuma dos cabelos do menino, que relaxou totalmente e travava uma batalha para ficar acordado.

— Olha só esse daqui. Uma família feliz. - Simon indicou um conjunto de patos de borracha que tinha a mãe embaixo, com os três patinhos nas costas.

Jace piscou, sem entender o que era aquilo. Piscou de novo e se afastou bruscamente do brinquedo, gemendo. E quando Simon fez menção de lhe dá-los, ele deu um grito aterrorizado tão grande, que quase matou o vampiro que sequer estava mais vivo do coração.

Ele parecia surtado com algo que só ele entendia o que era, e os dois ficaram sem saber o que fazer quando o menino começou a tentar sair da banheira de qualquer jeito.

E quanto mais Simon se aproximava dele com aqueles brinquedos, mais ele gritava. Quando ele começou a chorar e pedir ajuda, a porta do banheiro se escancarou e Alec entrou.

Assim quem Clary e Simon saíram com Jace, os três restantes começaram seu debate.

— Ele planejou tudo isso.

— Mas você viu o estado dele lá, Alec. Armadilha ou não, Não tínhamos como deixar o nosso irmão lá.

— Eu sei disso, mas não consigo entender ainda o porquê disso tudo. Por que transformá-lo numa criança? Ele tinha o melhor shadowhunter rendido.

— Talvez porque fosse melhor para controlá-lo. - Magnus, que estava andando pela sala, pensativo, comentou. — Pelo que Dorothea relatou, o loirinho não cedeu mesmo sob tortura.

— Jace nunca trairia sua família.

— Exato! E apesar de tudo, não matou o pai em todas as vezes que pôde.

— O que está dizendo, Magnus? Jace não é um traidor.

— Eu sei que não, minha querida. Mas ele ama o pai.

— Aquele homem é um psicopata.

— Nesse ponto é o único pai que ele conhece.

Izzy suspirou, passando a mão no rosto.

— E com essa idade, as chances dele bater de frente com o pai são mínimas. - Ela concluiu.

— Exato.

— Mas ele ainda soltou a Dot.

— Sim, porque mesmo pequeno o loirinho ainda é o loirinho. Acho que regras não são o forte dele. - Comentou, fazendo os outros dois sorrirem.

— Isso é, mas e agora? É claro que Valentim tem a intenção de sequestrar não só Jace, mas também a Clary.

— Não vamos deixar. Vamos manter os dois sob vigilância.

— Sim, não estava brincando quando enxotei Jocelyn daqui. Daqui o filhote não sai, a não ser que esteja mais seguro em outro lugar, ou eu por acaso consiga desfazer esse feitiço.

— Acha que é possível?

— Não sei, querida. Realmente não sei. Pelo que vi até agora, é o que já comentei, mas vou mandar uma mensagem de fogo para minha amiga Catarina e pedir que ela venha examiná-lo também. Talvez ela consiga perceber algo que deixei passar, quem sabe.

— Seria bom tentar descobrir o que mais Valentim falou. Talvez Jace tenha ouvido algo.

— Com tato. E nada de feitiços para memória ou runas. Ele é muito pequeno.

— Então, acho que seria melhor vocês dois tentarem. Ele não parece ter ido muito com a minha cara.

O feiticeiro o olhou e colocou a mão em seu ombro apertando.

— Ele estava assustado, Alexander.

— Mesmo assim. Ele gosta do vampiro mais do que de mim. E ninguém gosta do vampiro!

— Que dor de cotovelo, Alec. Simon é um cara legal. — Izzy riu.

— Ele me dá dor de cabeça.

— Não só em você, querido. - Magnus apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros do nephilim, massageando-os.

Notou que Alec, ao invés de relaxar, parecia cada vez mais tenso.

— Tudo bem?

Como que respondendo sua resposta, um grito de criança soou pela casa. Sem sequer hesitar, Alec pegou seu arco e correu em direção aos gritos.

Quando entrou no banheiro, Clary tentava segurar um Jace que se debatia todo ensopado gritando e chorando e Simon parecia desesperado sem saber o que fazer.

— Monstro! - Jace gritou, apontando para a banheira, e se soltando de Clary que escorregou no chão e não conseguiu pegá-lo..

— Não tem nada aqui. - Simon tentava convencê-lo.

Até que Alec identificou o problema, e rapidamente puxou uma flecha na direção de Simon para eliminar o problema.

— Não faz isso. - Simon pediu e se encolheu quando viu a flecha vindo em sua direção. Abriu os olhos quando viu que não foi acertado.

— Pronto, Jace. Matei os monstros. - Alec falou ao puxar uma toalha para cobrir o menino que chorava e tremia. — Estão mortos. - Disse pegando o menino, que se agarrou desesperado a ele, no colo. — Viu? Uma flecha bem no meio dos olhos. - Mostrou o pato mamãe de borracha que jazia todo estourado no chão do banheiro com uma flecha atravessando sua cabeça.

O menino olhou para checar com medo, e mesmo depois de ver que o "monstro" estava morto, continuou chorando baixinho agarrado a Alec, que fazia movimentos circulares em suas costas para acalmá-lo.

— Isso foi tudo por causa do pato?! - Clary estava indignada por estar ensopada e cheia de arranhões pelos braços e rosto, feitos pelo menino em seu desespero.

Magnus e Isabelle, que tinham chegado pouco antes de Alec heroicamente salvar Jace, estavam com a mão na boca, claramente para conter o riso.

— Ele tem fobia de patos. - Alec explicou.

— Isso existe?! - Simon ainda parecia assustado.

— Sim. É chamada Anatidaefobia. - Isabelle informou, mordendo os lábios.

— Acho melhor ir vesti-lo. - Alec falou, já indo na direção da porta, mas parou quando jace falou.

— Não, não. São demônios. Você tem que mandá-los embora.

— Estão mortos.

— Mas ainda estão ali. Vão voltar e me bicar até a morte!

E era claro para todos ali, que Alec seria incapaz de ignorar aquela expressão pidona e chorosa que lhe implorava algo absurdo.

Não só ele, pois não demorou para que Magnus estalasse os dedos e fizesse um pequeno pentagrama no chão.

— Tem total razão, filhote. Vamos mandá-lo de volta à Edom onde é seu lugar.

E com alguns movimentos suaves com as mãos na direção do pentagrama onde jaziam os patos de borracha, o fogo se fez consumindo tudo em segundos, e deixando somente poucas cinzas.

Jace então finalmente suspirou aliviado e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Alec, ainda agarrado a ele.

Clary viu aquilo, balançou a cabeça e sem falar nada foi embora. Simon deu um tchauzinho sem graça a todos, fez um cafuné rápido em Jace e a seguiu.

— Eu vou indo na frente, Alec. Quero ver a bagunça que ficou lá no instituto.

— Eu acho que vou ficar por aqui hoje. - Ele respondeu. — Se não se incomodar. - Disse ao namorado.

— Só se eu fosse louco.

— Não façam nada que eu não faria. - Comentou fazendo o irmão corar, deu um beijinho em Jace e saiu.

Depois que todos saíram, Magnus sorriu ao ver o jeito que Alec tinha com o menino. Mesmo depois de um começo meio turbulento, lá estava ele com o menino totalmente entregue em seus braços, praticamente dormindo.

Certamente ele daria um ótimo pai um dia.

— Venha. Tenho algumas roupas para ele.

Depois que Jace estava vestido e arrumado para dormir, não tiveram coragem de deixá-lo sozinho no quarto de hóspedes e acabaram deixando que ele ficasse entre eles na cama do quarto de Magnus.

Assim que deitou, quase instantaneamente o menino virou para o seu parabatai se aconchegando em seu peito. Magnus sorriu e se aconchegou aos dois também.

Em Edom, um homem andava calmamente, apreciando seus dragões quando viu surgir algo inusitado.

Riu quando viu que se tratava de um brinquedo com uma flecha.

Seus olhos se abriram surpresos quando sentiu a quem aquela energia que envolvia o objeto pertencia: era de seu filho Magnus.

Talvez fosse hora de lhe fazer uma visita.


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Magnus acordou deu de cara com Jace que o observava curioso.

Teve que se segurar para não rir do menino que apesar da expressão até séria, tinha os cabelos em pé ainda bagunçados pelo sono que lhe davam uma aparência adorável.

— Bom dia, filhote.

— Bom dia. - Respondeu com uma voz calma, ainda lhe observando.

— Está com fome? - perguntou e o menino concordou com a cabeça. — Então vamos preparar algo.

— E ele?

— Deixe-o dormir um pouco mais. Só me deixe ir ao banheiro primeiro.

Parou na porta quando viu que o menino lhe observava, e expremia as pernas, mas não fazia menção de segui-lo.

— Já foi ao banheiro?

O menino negou veemente.

— Monstros.

Riu.

— Venha. Eles não terão chances contra um feiticeiro e um shadowhunter.

Jace não precisou de mais incentivo, para acompanhá-lo. E para a surpresa de Magnus, lhe deu a mão.

Obviamente, teve que fazer todo um reconhecimento no ambiente, antes de provar que era seguro o seu uso.

Se tivessem falado há uma semana atrás que ficaria esperando do lado de fora da porta do banheiro que Jace usasse o sanitário, ele teria rido muito.

— O que é isso? - Jace apontou para um dos gatos, quando passavam pelo corredor.

— Um gato, oras.

— O que é um gato oras? É selvagem? - perguntou, fazendo o mais velho rir.

— Alguns diriam isso.

— Sumiu! - Falou espantado.

— Gostam de serem caçados. - Comentou com um sorriso que sumiu assim que viu a expressão séria do menino.

— Mas nem tem muita carne. - Explicou, fazendo o feiticeiro gargalhar.

— Tantos questionamentos antes do café… - Reclamou, levando o menino até a cozinha.

Normalmente, não teria perdido tempo em fazer nada e só conjuraria um café da manhã de dar inveja para impressionar seu namorado, mas havia um certo apelo em fazer tudo manualmente para o menino.

Jace estava sentado no balcão, por insistência do feiticeiro, e acompanhava ávido cada movimento e as explicações sobre tudo.

— Cheiro bom.

— Que bom que gosta, filhote. Sinal de que deve estar bom.

— Tem gosto de quê?

Magnus estranhou.

— Como assim?

— É gostoso que nem espaguete?

— É bem diferente de espaguete. Aqui, prove um pouco.

O menino pegou um pedaço mínimo do ovo mexido que estava na colher e mastigou pensativo.

— E?

— É estranho, mas é bom. - Deu seu veredito e o feiticeiro não pôde evitar estufar o peito, orgulhoso. — Não tão bom quanto espaguete. - Comentou com um sorrisinho malvado, e riu quando Magnus fez um bico.

— Você é um menino malvado, Jonathan. - Brincou, mas se arrependeu quando o menino fez uma expressão triste.

— Não sou. Eu fui bonzinho!

— Fazendo bullying na criança logo cedo, Magnus? - Alec perguntou ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com a cena. Tinha um sorriso no rosto ao observar os dois.

— É 90% da graça, Alexander. - Respondeu, indo dar um beijo no namorado que retribuiu e o abraçou.

— Bom dia, Jace. - Cumprimentou o menino, que corou na hora.

— Acho que alguém tem um crush em você. - Magnus cantarolou para o namorado que se aproximou do menino sorrindo.

— Você que fez tudo isso, Jace? - perguntou ao menino, que abaixou o rosto, envergonhado.

— Ele estava me ajudando. - O feiticeiro o salvou.

— Vamos comer então. - Alec falou, pegando o menino nos braços e o levando para mesa.

Quando chegaram à mesa, Jace não pareceu nem um pouco a fim de descer, e Alec acabou deixando-o em seu colo, após uma troca de olhares com o namorado.

Os dois se divertiram com o menino que não conhecia a maior parte das opções à mesa.

Porém, uma coisa que Magnus notou foi como o menino não pedia ou pegava qualquer comida que não lhe fosse ofertada, o que era uma atitude incomum para uma criança pequena.

E por isso, quando Jace dormiu nos braços de seu parabatai, foi a primeira coisa que questionou.

— Como ele não conhece ovos, Alexander?

— Como?

— Ovos, pães. Coisas simples. - Explicou. É como se tivesse sido criado numa bolha.

Alec só suspirou desanimado, e acariciou os cabelos do menino que dormia em seus braços.

— Porque ele foi. - Respondeu com a voz baixa, para não perturbá-lo. — Ele nunca contou exatamente sobre o seu passado, mas ao longo dos anos fomos percebendo algumas coisas e colecionando as poucas informações que ele deixava escapar.

Pareceu pensativo por um instante.

— Ele foi criado com o pai.

— Isso eu sei.

— Não. Só com o pai, afastados de todos. - Explicou, para a surpresa do feiticeiro. — Na época, meu pai disse que ninguém questionou muito por tudo que aconteceu na Ascensão e pelo fato de Michael Wayland…

— O disfarce de Valentim?

— Sim. pelo fato dele ter sido um membro do ciclo. Virou um recluso. Nós só fomos conhecer o Jace quando ele veio morar com a gente depois que o pai foi "assassinado". E ele era estranho.

Magnus pareceu entender exatamente do que ele falava.

— Mas éramos crianças e não entendíamos muita coisa. Só com o tempo que algumas coisas foram se encaixando. Ele era muito magro. Muito magro mesmo. Só músculo, e um perfeito shadowhunter.

— Uma criança soldado.

— É. - Abraçou instintivamente o menino, que ainda dormia com uma expressão relaxada e a boca entreaberta. — Ele não sabia interagir com as pessoas. Ele grudou na minha mãe assim que a viu, mas o meu pai? Isso demorou um tempo. Ele tinha...medo? Não sei se é o termo? Acho que seria mais terror. Na frente dele, Jace era sempre exemplar, impecável.

— Ninguém é perfeito, ainda mais uma criança.

— Com certeza, e quando ele falhou, surtou. Levamos um bom tempo para explicar que ele não seria punido.

— Seu pai era tão estrito assim?

— Pai, mãe - Riu, sem humor. —, mas não eram monstros. Cobravam, mas nunca encostaram na gente. Mas Jace esperava algo assim. Castigos físicos.

— Tadinho.

— E quando não vieram, ele se castigava. Parava de comer, mas ele sempre teve uma relação estranha com comida.

— Por isso não pede guloseimas?

— Acho que nem sempre era permitido comer. E comida era usada como um prêmio por bom comportamento.

— Espaguete?

— Sim. - Riu, concordando.

— Bom, esse filhote não parece ter medo de figuras paternas e nem medo de provas coisas novas.

Alex sorriu ao olhar para o menino rendido em seus braços.

— Talvez toda essa confusão seja uma excelente segunda chance para ele ter uma infância normal. - Magnus se aproximou sorrindo do namorado, acariciando seus cabelos.

— Não enquanto não acabarmos com o ciclo de uma vez por todas. - Alec disse, afastando o menino de si, com cuidado. — Eu preciso voltar para o instituto.

— Claro. Estaremos aqui. - Falou, ao pegar menino no colo.

— Obrigado, Magnus.

— Pode abrir os olhos já, filhote.

O menino, que até então fingia dormir, abriu os olhos e o observou.

— Como sabia?

— Seu fluxo de energia mudou. Relaxe, Alexander não percebeu nada. O quanto você ouviu?

— Tudo. - Respondeu com a voz baixa, mordendo os lábios. — Eu não sou pequeno.

— Por que diz isso?

O menino deu de ombros.

— Minha cabeça dói. - Reclamou, com uma expressão fechada.

O feiticeiro então levou os dedos até a cabeça do menino.

— Posso? - perguntou antes de tocá-lo, e o menino concedeu.

Ao encostar os dedos em sua têmpora, Magnus foi assaltado por uma avalanche de memórias desconexas de toda a vida do menino. Era informação demais.

Se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado, e viu que o menino tinha o nariz sangrando.

Com um pouco de magia, limpou o sangue e eliminou o seu desconforto.

— Você não é pequeno, mas está pequeno. E isso é o que importa agora. Não foque no que foi, filhote. Não acontecem boas coisas com quem vivem no passado. - Falou para o menino ao acariciar seu rosto.

— Eu tenho que ir embora?

— Claro que não! Você é meu agora, e vai ficar bem aí, filhote.

O menino aceitou de pronto e se sentou direito. Porém, ao invés de sentar-se no sofá, ele se aconchegou no colo do feiticeiro, apoiando seu tronco no peito do mais velho.

— Confortável? - Magnus perguntou com um sorriso.

— A-hã. - Respondeu, bocejando.


	8. Chapter 8

No começo da noite acabou a paz que reinava naquele loft quando ele foi invadido por várias visitas.

— Não sabem usar o telefone? - Magnus reclamou quando viu os jovens adultos invadindo sua sala.

Alec ainda não tinha voltado, e ele e Jace tinham passado o dia quase todo vendo televisão no sofá, só levantando para ir almoçar e tomar um lanche.

O feiticeiro tinha se certificado de oferecer várias opções de comida ao menino, que mesmo aceitando, comia muito pouco.

Depois de ouvir a conversa entre ele e Alec mais cedo, Jace tinha ficado introspectivo, pensativo e várias vezes Magnus teve de limpar seu nariz que sangrava. E tinha quase certeza de que tal fenômeno era resultado de excesso de reflexões complexas demais para uma criança.

Catarina, sua amiga feiticeira, que poderia lhe ajudar num diagnóstico mais preciso ainda não tinha aparecido, o que o deixava sem muita opção a não ser distraí-lo.

E a televisão tinha vindo a calhar, já que o menino parecia simplesmente fascinado pela tela com pessoas presas dentro. Porém, mesmo com isso, o máximo que conseguiu foram poucos momentos de descontração.

Quando as visitas chegaram, reclamou da boca para fora, mas no fundo estava até aliviado. Porém, seu alívio se esvaiu quando o menino não só se negou a interagir com todos como chegou ao cúmulo de tentar se "esconder" com o rosto em seu pescoço.

— O que houve, pequeno? - Izzy perguntou ao tentar se aproximar do menino, que se encolheu ainda mais contra Magnus.

— Não sou. - Comentou o menino com uma voz triste, e se escondeu ainda mais, não largando de Magnus mesmo quando ele se levantou, lembrando um agarradinho.

Izzy e Simon trocaram olhares, mas nada disseram.

— Bebem algo?

— Por acaso não teria um O negativo aí, não é? - Simon brincou, tentando descontrair o clima um pouco.

— Na prateleira de cima da geladeira, Shelby.

— Martini, querida?

— Por favor.

O menino, que até então tinha o rosto escondido, olhou diretamente para Simon com os olhos curiosos.

— Você é um vampiro?

— Sim, garotão.

— Prova.

Simon rosnou, mostrando as presas fazendo Jace rir.

— Você será o meu seguidor fiel, padawan. - Disse caricaturalmente. — _Encanto!_

— Você é um vampiro horrível. - Jace gargalhou e pediu para descer, seguindo Simon.

— Será? Você está me seguindo. - Apontou o vampiro.

Isabelle esperou os dois se afastarem para perguntar o que houve. Era discreta.

— O que houve com ele? Para tão...pra baixo.

Magnus suspirou, servindo os taças dos dois, e entregou o dela.

— Ele ouviu uma conversa minha e de Alexander hoje mais cedo, e sabe que não tem a idade que aparenta.

— Tadinho.

— Pois é.

— Mas por que parece tão triste? Ontem estava tão normal.

— Acho que se deu conta de que as coisas não são exatamente como ele achava que eram.

— Você quer dizer com relação a Valentim?

— Exatamente. Ele achou que íamos colocá-lo para fora. - Comentou. — Claro que disse que não.

— Por isso está colado em você hoje?

— Você tinha que ver como ele ficou com o Alexander. Fiquei até com ciúmes. - Riu. — E ele? Fazendo a ronda?

Isabelle suspirou.

— O instituto está em polvorosa, Magnus. Aldertree ficou em cima da gente o dia inteiro. Não deu uma trégua.

— Devo me preocupar?

— Creio que não. Não há nada que a Clave possa fazer para obrigar que Jace volte.

— Querido, cheguei. - Alec falou assim que entrou, e não pareceu nem um pouco surpreso ao ver a irmã ali.

Ele então foi até Magnus e o abraçou, beijando seu rosto.

Estava sério, e parecia cansado.

— Tudo bem?

— Mais ou menos. Jocelyn está tentando mexer os pauzinhos.

Magnus se afastou, um pouco mais alerta.

— Ela falou com Luke, e ele me ligou hoje.

— Não vão levá-lo. - Avisou.

— Foi o que eu disse e ele concorda de que ele estará mais seguro aqui, mas pediu para que pudessem vê-lo.

— E você deixou.

— Não confio nela, mas nele sim. Luke é um homem decente.

O feiticeiro somente sorriu, largou o copo e começou a fortificar suas proteções na casa.

Alec só o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Só para ter certeza. - Respondeu, dando de ombros e continuando seu trabalho.

— Jace?

— Na cozinha com Simon. - Sua irmã respondeu.

Ela riu quando ele foi para lá a passos largos. O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto quando ouviu tropeços.

Alec estava preparado para muitas coisas ultimamente, mas não para encontrar seu pequeno parabatai com a boca toda suja de sangue ao lado de um vampiro.

Simon estava tomando algo vermelho num copo, e não precisaria ser um gênio para saber que aquilo era sangue. E seu parabatai tinha outro copo à sua frente, e a boca toda suja.

Talvez tivesse sido o estresse dos últimos acontecimentos, ou o clima terrível instaurado por Aldertree no instituto, ou só o fato de não ir muito com a cara de Simon e o achar irritante, mas Alec simplesmente explodiu quando viu a cena e não hesitou em levantar o vampiro pela gola do casaco e jogar contra o armário.

— Você tá dando sangue pra ele?! Quer morrer de vez?

— Vampiro amigo aqui, lembra?

— É brincadeira. - O menino falou, tentando puxar o shadowhunter pela roupa.

— Isso não é brincadeira, Jace!

— A voz das crianças é a voz de D… - Simon tentou falar, mas se encolheu quando Alec levantou o punho.

— Alec! - Izzy ralhou com o irmão. — Larga o Simon!

— Ele está dando sangue pro Jace!

— Na verdade, é groselha. Não sou maluco de dar sangue pra criança.

— É faz de conta. Eu sou o seguidor padawan fiel dele, e nós estamos bebendo sangue para a nossa reunião de cúpula vip para decidir se a força está ou não comigo. - O menino explicou num só fôlego, e Alec só o olhava horrorizado.

Em seguida, empurrou o vampiro contra o armário de novo.

— Olha o que você fez! Ele parece um mini você falando sem parar!

— Alexander, pare de bater nas visitas.

— Ele quebrou o menino! - Esbravejou, se afastando a contragosto do vampiro.

— Eu não estou quebrado. Aqui, tome um pouco do meu suco. É gostoso. E dá pra fazer marca de sangue, aí você pode ser um seguidor fiel também, mas não um padawan porque você é muito velho, e isso ia ser um desbalanço para a força.

— Quê?!

— Não precisamos de outro Darth Vader. - O menino continuou, puxando Alec para uma cadeira e lhe dando seu copo.

— Não mesmo. - Concordou Simon, sentando-se também e voltando a beber do seu copo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Jace subiu no colo de Alec e se aconchegou, encostando suas costas no peito do mais velho. Bocejou e jogou os braços para o pescoço o shadowhunter, abraçando-o.

— Puxa-saco. - Simon constatou ao ver o jeito que Jace.

— É meu. - Jace atestou, fazendo Alec sorrir presunçoso. — E agora você é meu também.

— Não sei, não. Estou me sentindo preterido. - Fez um drama e o menino esticou o pé para fazer carinho, fazendo Izzy rir ao ver a cena e se sentar também à mesa. — Como ele ganha um abraço e eu um pé? Não é justo.

— Questão de hierarquia, vampiro. - Alec comentou, cutucando.

— É um pé bonitinho, vai? Nem tem chulé. - Izzy comentou e deu uma piscadinha para o menino, que sorriu malvado, levando o pé na direção do rosto do vampiro.

— Isso não é um pé com chulé, é um chulé com pé! - Simon reclamou fingindo que estava passando mal com o cheiro, só para distrair o menino e depois atacá-lo com cócegas.

Magnus estava feliz que Jace finalmente tinha se distraído e ria um pouco, mas suspirou um tanto sem paciência quando ouviu batidas à porta.

Sem falar nada, seguiu para a entrada, e quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Luke Garroway e Jocelyn Fairchild.

— Boa noite, Magnus.

— Estava boa até agora.


End file.
